Heavenly
by Firedancer41
Summary: As Jack is working late on a case, Abbie comes to tell him something that is going to change everything.
1. Truth Revealed

Feel like I'm in heaven when you're with me  
Know that I'm in heaven when you smile,  
Though we're stuck here on the ground,  
I got something that I've found  
And it's you

There are certain qualities that people have that make them different from everyone else, makes them stand out in a crowd. Abbie Carmichael was one of those people. Don't get me wrong, I loved Claire very much. She was strong, attractive, and she strived for success in the same way that I did. After her death, I didn't think that I would be able to get closer to a new ADA. Abbie Carmichael was able to break down the wall that I had built around myself. Her smile, in particular, made my heart leap. I felt young again, as clichéd as that sounds, when she walked into my office, introducing herself.

I know that Abbie has left for the night. She stopped in before she left to say "good night" in her sweet Texas twang. She said she was meeting up with Lennie and Ed, and asked if I would like to join her. I declined, politely, and said I had a lot of work to catch up on. As true as my statement was, I didn't want to go out with Lennie and Ed. I really enjoy Lennie and Ed, they were great people and made a great team. But I wanted to focus all of my attention on Abbie without feeling like I was under the scrutinizing eyes of two of Manhattan's finest detectives. I look at my watch and am surprised by the time that my Seiko watch tells me. 1:57 a.m. It was almost two in the morning, and honestly, I didn't get much work done at all.

I was about to stand up and walk to the coffee machine to replace what looked like motor oil with some fresh stuff. I was stopped, however, by the ever so tall and gorgeous Abbie Carmichael.

"I had a feeling that you would still be here, Jack," she said to me, her voice dripping with honey.

"Yeah, work comes first, I suppose," I respond, my eyes beginning to blur. I'm getting too old for these all-nighters, I think to myself.

"What are you doing back here, Abbie?" I ask, hoping she was planning on staying.

"I came to help you, of course," she replied, "that is part of my job description, you know."

"What, help the feeble old man complete cases?" I question, trying to defend myself without sounding like the curmudgeon I felt like.

She began to laugh, her smile a beacon in the otherwise dim room. Her smile reaches her eyes, I observe. Her deep, chocolate brown eyes that make me feel weak at times, inspired other times. She ducks her head suddenly, and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Was she embarrassed about something?

"Abbie, are you okay" I ask, hoping I sound more like her friend than her father.

She just nodded her head, and when she looked up, her eyes were glassy and the tears that had formed were threatening to spill over at any moment. I held my arms open to her, hoping she would go to them and not flee to her apartment. She went to them willingly and began sobbing into my blue dress shirt. I stroked her dark hair, and tried to whisper soothing words to make her feel even the slightest bit better.

"I have to leave, Jack," she said, "I can't work with you anymore."

I was struck with a feeling of incredible loss immediately. What was I going to do now? Find a new ADA that try as she may, would never be able to fill the enormous shoes of the incredibly talented Abbie Carmichael. I have to ask her why, why she feels that she has to leave me, leave a job that was tailored for her alone.

"Because, Jack," she whispers, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

She continued to cry, and I hugged her again. Had she just declared her love for me? What the hell was going on?

To be continued…

The song that was used in the beginning of this story is a beautiful song by Tom Waits called "Little Trip to Heaven (On the Wings of your Love)". 


	2. A Kiss Changes Everything

Jack pulled Abbie away from him and looked into her deep, chocolate eyes that were wet with tears. He raised his thumb to her face and wiped away a tear that was beginning to slide down her cheek. She closed her eyes, the intimate touch making her feel loved and warm inside. She hadn't felt that way in a very long time, but being around Jack did that to her. She felt safe in his office, in his presence.

"Abbie, what did you say?" Jack asked me, his voice cracking as he did so, and forcing me to open my eyes again.

I looked at him and took in the look on his face at that point. His trademark furrowed brow, his dark eyes, and his half smirk. I looked down quickly to gather my thoughts, and then looked up again to repeat what I had just said before.

"Jack, I think I'm falling in love with you," I answered, hating the way my voice sounded. So meek and innocent, like I didn't know what I was feeling. I knew damn well what I was feeling, and it was love and desire and a million other things all at once. The feeling was incredible, it made me feel like nothing was impossible, that I could do anything because I loved him and it felt so right. But what if he doesn't feel the same way? I would be devastated, and I would have to get a new job because I wouldn't be able to face the embarrassment.

"That's what I thought you said," Jack said, his voice becoming gravelly once again, the way it sounds when he's all business.

He just looked at me, his eyes looking me up and down, not making me self conscious but very aware of myself. As I was trying to think of something clever to say to bring an air of humor into the thick, tense room, Jack stepped forward and pulled me into him. His lips were soft and his touch was gentle. The kiss was slow at first, but became heated almost instantly. His teeth softly grazed my lips, and I moaned with complete satisfaction. God, he was an amazing kisser, I thought to myself. His one hand was in my hair, the other was on the small of my back making nonsense shapes with his fingers. His tongue was running over my lips, and I slowly opened my mouth. His tongue and mine danced, and I brought myself even closer to him so that I could feel the warmth emanating from this wonderful man. A man that had such prestige, such confidence, and so many other admirable qualities was kissing me with such passion, if I didn't sit down soon, my legs were just going to fold under me like a cheap card table. The kiss slowed down considerably and his mouth began working its way to my jaw line.

            He placed small, feather like kisses along it, and I moaned once again. Had I known the kind of affect Jack McCoy could have on me, I would have admitted the way I felt a long time ago. He pulled away and just looked at me, his eyes brazen with a look of passion, lust, desire, and pure sex. I wanted to see that look for the rest of my days, its ability already having an affect on me. I felt the sexiest I have ever felt, and I wanted him to just continue. Keep kissing me to the point that I feel numb inside. I smiled, nervously, and he smiled back at me.

"Abbie, I think I'm falling in love with you, too," Jack said, his voice bringing me back to reality. I couldn't control the lone tear that fell down my face. He wiped it away and sat down on the couch, bringing me with him. He put his arm around me and pulled me into him. I put my head on Jack's chest and closed my eyes. I fell asleep in a matter of minutes. When I woke up, the clock said 4:53 a.m. I looked up at Jack, who was asleep, his head on the back of the couch. He snored, lightly, and his face looked angelic. He just looked sweet and innocent, and she was struck with a sudden thought of how her children would look. They would be beautiful children, that's for sure. She realized that Jack had a lot of work to finish and she shook him lightly. His eyes opened and he squinted against the bright light of the desk lamp.

"Jack, you have to finish this disposition. You have to be at court for 8 a.m.," I said, making sure he realized that he had a lot left to accomplish.

He stood up and stretched like a cat, yawning as he did so. He stepped forward and gave me a quick kiss before going into work mode almost instantly.

"Abbie, can you get me some more coffee? That's what I was trying to do when you came in with life altering news," Jack told me, the smile he wore reaching his eyes.

"Sorry, Jack," I answered, "I'll go get you some."

"Abbie, you know I'm kidding, right?" He asked, the smile disappearing.

I just smiled my brightest smile, and began laughing before saying, "Of course I am, Jack, now get to work."

He just laughed and began writing furiously on his legal pad. He was glad that Abbie had told him about how she was feeling, because he felt the same way. He couldn't wait to see the direction this would go in, but he was looking forward to it. As long as he had Abbie on his side, he was sure whatever else he faced would be a hell of a lot easier than it would be without her.

To Be Continued


	3. Starting Something New

"Jack, you did great in there!" Abbie exclaimed, her face beaming with excitement. I just smiled and nodded, my silent 'thank you'. Usually I don't have a problem with people complementing me on a job well done. It's an ego booster, that's for damned sure, but I knew Abbie was just proud of me, happy for me. That made me full of delight inside, but I didn't want to make a scene in front of the court house.

It was cold today, the wind not helping the already bitter weather. I look over at Abbie, who is wearing a fuzzy hat, a long coat covering up those mile long legs of hers, and a matching scarf and pair of gloves. She looked toasty and warm, and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and hold her close. I was freezing, even though I had my jacket and scarf on. I couldn't hug Abbie; it would look unprofessional if someone from the office or a colleague happened to see my showing of affection to her. Damn, it's cold, I think to myself.

"Hey, do you want to grab a coffee? I'm freezing," I ask her, as I watch the little puffs of air come out of my mouth.

She nodded quickly, the rosy hue in her cheeks proving to me that she had just about had standing outside in the cold. We walked down the steps briskly and walked as quickly as we could to a little coffee shop across the street. The warm air hit us quickly and I welcomed it as we took a seat near the back of the shop.

The thing about Abbie is that she looks good in anything. It's amazing, even in a hat that looks like she's gearing for the Arctic she looks stunning. I'm guessing that I have been caught staring because she is waving a hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Hmm?" I ask, breaking out of the little daydream I had concocted.

"What do you want to eat, Jack?" She asks me in that sexy Texas drawl of hers.

"There's food here, too?" I question, incredulous because the place was so small.

"Little croissants and things like that. Do you want anything?" She asked me quickly as she flagged down the waitress that was taking care of another customer.

"What can I get you?" The waitress, named Betty, asked me.

"Can I get a blueberry muffin with some butter and a cup of coffee?" I say to Betty, and then look at Abbie to see if she was ready to order. She was scanning the counter that was a few feet from where we were sitting. She heard me call her name and looked at Betty, smiling that mile long smile to ask for forgiveness for taking so long to figure out what she wanted to eat.

"I'll have a banana, a cup of coffee, a glass of cranberry juice, and a cranberry orange muffin," Abbie tells her, which sounds like half of the menu. I think Betty was thinking the same thing because she looked at Abbie like there was something wrong with her.

"That'll all be right out, dears," Betty said to the both of us as she sauntered away.

"I think she likes you Jack," Abbie says, teasingly.

"What? Are you jealous Ms. Carmichael?" I ask, returning the gesture.

Abbie's face became red and she looked down at the table like it was the most interesting thing on the planet before looking up.

"No, no I'm not, Jack," Abbie tells me, her voice stern.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Tell me she is kidding, I think to myself. I would not be able to handle someone that didn't know how to take a silly little joke. I look at her again and she sputters as she begins to laugh heartedly. Soon, the tears were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes because of laughing so hard.

"What?" I ask, wondering what was so damned funny.

"The look on your face is priceless! I wish I had a camera right now!" Abbie exclaimed, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. She stood up and leaned across the table and kissed me square on the lips. It took me by surprise, but I welcomed it. I had been waiting hours for another one of her mind blowing, life altering kisses. It was simple and nice, but I enjoyed it just as much as the one we had shared in my office. We were interrupted by Betty, whose sunny disposition had been replaced with a look of jealousy and a little bit of anger. Whoa, I think to myself, she could kill Abbie if she really wanted to.

Betty slammed the food down and walked away, her fists balled up at the sides. I look at Abbie who is trying so hard to hold in the laughter that is ready to spill out. I couldn't help but chuckle at what had just happened. We ate quickly and left a big tip for Betty. I think Abbie was worried that Betty might try to do something to her so she walked very close to me, not that I was complaining.

When we got outside, I hailed a cab. I wanted to go back to my brownstone for awhile and just relax. With everything that was happening, I just wanted to sit back and take it all in. When we got in the cab, she looked at me as if to ask 'Where are we going?'

"My house, unless you need to get back to the office," I tell her, offering her a way out if that's what she wanted.

"No, your house sounds good to me," She responds and smiles lightly. She rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her to pull her close. The drive to my brownstone was quiet, but it was the kind of quiet that is soothing and not creepy and unwanted. When the cab pulled up, I got out and offered a hand to Abbie. We walked into my house and just plopped down on the couch. I laced her hand with mine and we sat there for a while before I stood up to put some music on. I found the CD I was looking for, Tom Waits' _Closing Time_. It had the song that I had been thinking about before Abbie came into my office. '_Little Trip to Heaven (On the Wings of your Love)'_.

The song began and I just grabbed Abbie and pulled her into my lap once I sat down. I pushed the hair off of her face and just began kissing her. She welcomed it and moaned as my tongue slipped into her mouth. I ran my hands up and down her back and her hands were deep in my hair. My hands drifted to the front of her shirt and I rested my hands on her warm, flat stomach. I pulled back slightly to look at her eyes. They had a look of pure fire in them. I ran my hands slowly up her stomach and rested on her breasts. She moaned even more and as I began to work on the buttons of her shirt, she savored the feeling of my lips on her neck. Once I saw a lacy, flesh covered bra, I knew I had a lot of work cut out for me.

The way her sexy curves filled those cups was something of pure ecstasy. She moaned my name over and over before she screamed suddenly, the piercing sound made me snap out of my reverie. What the hell had just happened?

To Be Continued.


	4. A Perfect Picture

I screamed, thoughts of an event that had happened years ago but still haunted me to this day. I stood up quickly and began buttoning up my shirt. I looked at Jack, who had a look in his eyes of concern, worry, and desire. I had just interrupted the best make out session I had ever been in in my life, and I had to let my thoughts of something awful get in the way of all that.

"Abbie? What is wrong? Did you see something? Hear something?" Jack asked, his voice full of concern towards me.

I didn't know how to answer him, but I knew that I had to. I had to tell him that it wasn't his fault. I couldn't let him think that he had done something wrong. That's not it at all. I had to come clean with it so that we could move on and I could get over this.

"I, I, I was r-r-raped, Jack," I tell him, my voice very close to a whisper. I looked down, although I told myself to look him in the eyes. I just couldn't bring myself to see the expression on his face.

"I know that's a silly excuse and all, but everything came flooding back and I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry Jack, I really am," I continue, rambling on and on making me sound ridiculous.

Jack just sat there, pondering what I had just said. It felt good to tell someone that I loved and respected, but I didn't know what the hell he was going to say.

"Abbie, you have nothing to apologize for. It's not silly, so you can stop thinking that for one thing, and I should not have pushed like I did," Jack said, his voice stern but his eyes very soft, apologizing with me.

I never thought that Jack could be this way. Caring and apologizing for something that he didn't really do. That didn't seem like Jack, but then again, we weren't at the office and he wasn't worried about all of the cases he was juggling. He was just Jack, not E.A.D.A. John James McCoy. It was refreshing, to see him in another light. I did fall in love with the cocky, aggressive in court, driven prosecutor. But this side really made the feelings I felt for Jack even stronger.

The song that was playing was beautiful, it really was. It was a different kind of love song, but the music was beautiful and moving all the same. I looked at Jack, who was looking at me. He wasn't doing anything, just sitting on the couch and taking me in. I knew that this cat was out of the bag, and if he didn't accept me, I would really have to consider another job.

I walked over to the couch and nuzzled into the side of Jack, who had placed his arm around my back. He held me close, and I placed my head over his heart and cried. I cried for myself, I cried for Jack, I cried for everything. He just stroked my hair and whispered that it was going to be "okay". I have to say that I believed him. After what seemed like hours of crying, I just fell asleep. My emotions were running wild and it was too much.

I woke up in Jack's warm, cozy bed, my shoes in the corner. I don't remember going up his stairs, so I'm guessing Jack had to carry me up a decent number of steps. That must have sucked, I think to myself, and then chuckle at the mental image of Jack carrying me up the stairs. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 2:30 p.m. Whoa, we need to get back to the office. Adam is probably going berserk looking for the two of us.

I padded down the stairs to where we had originally fallen asleep. I looked at the couch and saw Jack sleeping, his face seemingly childlike in slumber. I laugh at myself, thinking that that is the only time you will see Jack innocent and angelic. I shook him slightly, not wanting to jolt him out of sleep and have him be crabby the rest of the day.

It took him a minute of two to wake up and then I was blessed to see his beautiful hazel eyes staring at me. He sat up, his hair sticking up all over the place. I had to laugh, I couldn't even hold it in. Jack's hand instantly went to the back of his head to smooth his hair down. I'm thinking that he is used to people laughing at his bed head. I sat next to him and kissed him lightly, which was easily reciprocated.

"So, how did you sleep?" He asked me, his voice still gruff from just waking up.

"Okay, how about you?" I answer, before asking. It must have been uncomfortable to sleep on the couch, as comfy as it was.

"You know you're a special person if I end up taking the couch," He tells me, his eyes smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him. He made me laugh when he was trying to sound stern or intimidating. It didn't work on me, on a witness it sure as hell did. I would be afraid of him if I was on the stand.

"We better get back to the office before Adam sends out the dogs," I tell him, giggling at the thought of a bunch of dogs scraping at the door and Adam holding all of their leashes.

Jack just nodded and gathered up his things. I remembered that my shoes were upstairs, so I quickly went up there to retrieve them. I looked at the array of frames on his dresser and completely forgot that Jack was downstairs, getting ready to leave. There was a picture of his daughter, a picture of him and Claire, a picture of Lennie, Anita, Rey, and himself, and a picture of the two of them. I had to pick it up to get a better look at it. It was taken a few weeks ago, at one of their colleague's retirement parties.

We were very dressed up, considering the party was being held at the Ritz-Carlton. Lennie insisted on taking pictures of everyone all dressed up, and I remember Jack telling him that he was dressed up everyday. Lennie pushed the two of us together, with the help of Eddie Green. Jack had his arms around my waist and had pulled me close to him. We were both smiling our best smiles, and I wished that I had this picture. I forgot to ask Lennie for one, I'm going to have to talk to him when I see him next. I didn't hear Jack walk in his room, but I heard him as he came up behind me and put his arms around me. I turned around and kissed him before squirming out of his hold.

I knew we had to get going and Jack wouldn't help matters by holding me and kissing me. We walked down the stairs and we went outside to catch a cab. Damn, it was so cold out here.

"You know, I always look at that picture before I leave the house," Jack said to me, quietly, like he was afraid he would say something wrong.

"Really?" I ask, my voice incredulous. I had no idea.

"Yeah, it's a great picture, don't you think?" He questions, his voice giving me the chills. Either that or the fact that it was about twelve degrees outside.

"I sure do," I tell him, meaning every word.

We get into the cab and as we are driving to the office, Jack pulls me close and whispers in my ear,

"I love you Abbie Carmichael."

I definitely got chills that time and it wasn't because of the weather.

"I love you Jack McCoy," I tell him, loud enough that the cab driver turns his head slightly. I kissed his cheek and then whispered to him,

"Did you ever think about having sex on your desk?"

"About a million times. Why?" He asks me.

"I was just curious, that's all," I reply.

"I don't want our first time to be on a damn desk. Bed first, then we'll see what happens," He tells me, his eyes smiling once again.

"Okay," I respond. I knew that I could trust Jack, I knew that I could be honest with him. He accepted me, rape and all, and I can't help it that I'm in love with him. We got to the office and as I was getting out, I heard the cabbie say,

"Lucky bastard."

Jack just laughed and we walked into the office. This was going to work, I could just feel it.

To Be Continued


End file.
